<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can we stay like this? by FabricatedFamilyDynamics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656463">Can we stay like this?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabricatedFamilyDynamics/pseuds/FabricatedFamilyDynamics'>FabricatedFamilyDynamics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, Mostly Fluff, stargazing with Kiiruma because I love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabricatedFamilyDynamics/pseuds/FabricatedFamilyDynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miu takes Kiibo stargazing (Takes place within the killing game after chapter 3)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Kiiruma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can we stay like this?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miu lay her head down against the grass swaying her arm against the spot beside her<br/>
"Get your ass over here and sit down" Kiibo sat with hesitance, trying his best to mimic Miu's position</p><p>"I don't understand why you dragged me all the way up here during nightime" The boy had blindly followed the inventor, perhaps he put too much trust in her. The others said so, but Miu had never hurt him. Her trust was earned and he wasn't going to give into the others comments anytime soon</p><p>"Just... Keep looking at the sky okay?" Miu spoke with a calmness in her voice. His light blue eyes focused on the sky, occasionally glancing over to look at her.</p><p>That's when he saw it. Stars. Thousands of stars flew past, each one seemed to burn brighter than the last. Kiibo was entranced by them, they held his attention with a tight grip. Sure, he'd read about this. But to see it in person was something else. Normally during nightime Kiibo would dread the day, fearing another trial. However right now all his thoughts were about was the stars. The way they shimmered in the darkness and the way they flew together despite being so far away. Just seeing them made him smile. It gave him hope.</p><p>Meanwhile Miu just watched the boy. She'd taken him here purely to see his reaction. It was worth it. His smile, the way his eyes widened at the sight, his body had relaxed... He looked calm. Calm and happy, so even if she had to bare the biting cold of the night it was worth it.</p><p>She'd seen the stars thousands of times. A few times with her parents back when she was small. After that it'd been on field trips, she'd watch them with "friends". Once she was still in the hospital, she wasn't allowed to leave her room. But she snuck out anyway, it had been cold that day and she ended up getting ill. Still, sitting on the hospital roof all alone watching the stars was far better than any treatment they could've provided.</p><p>Watching the stars with Kiibo felt different. It was calming, but there was a certain energy between the two of them. Everytime he spoke a small spark would zap across her heart. It felt mystical, almost unreal. It felt good... It was almost addictive. She'd never felt anything like it before.</p><p>Everything with Kiibo felt different. </p><p>Thought he'd started off being quite rude to the girl they eventually managed to talk it out. It took time. But Kiibo was willing to try and understand her. He wasnt going to give up and it'd payed off. For as far as Miu was concerned Kiibo was the closest person to her. The other students were harsh to say the least. Both of them felt like outcasts but Kiibo could see the way Miu was silently suffering. Had been suffering, ever since they got here. She hid her feelings with jokes or mockery. Anything that could distract her from the feeling of despair clawing at their feet, one wrong move and it'd send you falling. And once you've fallen there's no getting up.</p><p> </p><p>Miu felt guilty. Guilty for what she had planned. Guilty for falling. Did she really have to kill someone? She'd spent hours, days even working on this plan. Now the only thing that came to her mind was if she could actually carry it out. She'd stay like this forever if she could, with Kiibo watching the stars and planning a future for the both of them, but the world needs her. Or at least they need an ultimate inventor, someone who could reverse the chaos of their creation.</p><p>Heat built up in her throat causing it to burn. She has to... She just has to. It's the right thing to do. Everything felt wrong. She'd convinced herself that this was the right choice. But if that was the case then why was she sick at the thought? </p><p>She'd seen others try and fail, each one had a motive. Kaede, she just wanted to stop this game and save everyone. Kirumi turned out to be a leader and had to value her people over those trapped here. Even Kiyo did everything out of love for his sister.<br/>
She tried to blink the tears away but they fell anyway. </p><p>Kiibo turned his head to see Miu shaking. At first he assumed she was cold but when he examined her face he saw how scared she looked. An intense fear that caused him to double check their surroundings before moving closer<br/>
"Miu, are you okay?"<br/>
She kept her eyes averted, she was a horrible person. She just had to be</p><p>"I... I'm fine just... What if something happens to you?" </p><p>Selfish, Selfish, selfish. That's what she was. Everyone was risking their lives for the chance to save everyone, yet she had planned murder. Today was meant to be closure, she could say how she felt and move on. Prepare to say goodbye to him, but now. Her breathing was shaky and she couldn't even look him in the eyes</p><p>"Happens to me? Miu I'm not going anywhere. Even if I die in this killing game I'll still be with you" He rested his arms around her lightly at first, so that she could push him away if wanted. The inventor rested her head against his shoulder "I'm sorry... I'm really sorry Kiibo I should've never" </p><p>Miu's voice was tired. Tired and full of emotions. Sadness, anger, but there was also a part of her that felt numb. This couldn't last. Nothing like this could last. She was selfish. Selfish people like her can't have anyone this kind around them. She can't be happy. She's selfish</p><p>"You haven't done anything wrong Miu... You may be a little passionate at times, but you're still a good person" </p><p>Kiibo held her close, he didn't fully understand why the she was crying or of what she had supposedly done. But it didn't matter to him, all that mattered was that she was sad and needed support.<br/>
He shifted down so that they both lay on the damp grass. Kiibo ran his hand through Miu's hair fiddling out any knots he found.</p><p>Everynow and again she would mutter out something or ask a question. Kiibo would do his best to answer reassuring her that he wouldn't leave. No matter what. They lay there and looked at the stars. </p><p>It took a while but eventually she fell asleep. It was dangerous for them to be out in the open like this. Kiibo lifted her up carefully and headed towards the dorms. He walked to his room and placed her down on his bed, wrapping the blanket around her. Kiibo lay down beside her, slowly drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is kinda old but I think it's cute so I put it up anyways</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>